Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are commonly used as light sources in various applications. LEDs are more energy-efficient than traditional light sources, providing much higher energy conversion efficiency than incandescent lamps and fluorescent light, for example. Furthermore, LEDs radiate less heat into illuminated regions and afford a greater breadth of control over brightness, emission color and spectrum than traditional light sources. These characteristics make LEDs an excellent choice for various lighting applications, such as outdoor lighting, decorative lighting, or outdoor lighting.
Different applications require different light distribution patterns. This necessitates LEDs to be paired with the appropriate light fixture when used for indoor or outdoor lighting. For example, some indoor lighting applications may require light emissions in both the upward and downward directions, whereas others may require a light emission to be produced only in the downward direction. As another example, some outdoor lighting applications may require light emissions that are more broadly spread than others. Accordingly, the need exists for LED-based light fixture designs that are capable of producing a wide variety of light distribution patterns without major modification.